Simply Channy
by mystery5949
Summary: from the first meeting, to when they first reveal their feelings. Simple one-shots that take an in-depth look into the Channy relationship. Click to read :
1. Chapter 1

*********TRAILER*********

Sonny and Chad have forever liked each other.

Everyone could see it.

But neither let it show.

While Chad's a Hollywood Heartthrob

Sonny's just a girl from Wisconsin that joined the cast of So Random.

I'm taking their story... and adding to it.

Your favorite Channy moments, with a little alteration.

Tune in here.


	2. Rushed Meetings

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC**

* * *

**SPOV**

It was my first day at Condor Studios. I was happy, nervous, anxious, and majorly excited.

My mom had just left and Marshall was giving me a tour around the studio.

He showed me where So Random! filmed, where the school room was, where the snack cart was.

Every single place we went shivers of excitement up my spine. I was really here!

The last place we went, Tawni Hart's, yes Tawni Hart's, dressing room.

When Marshall told me that this would also be my dressing room, I freaked.

Unfortunately, Tawni wasn't so...excited.

As soon as Marshall left, we had a little chat.

"Alright, new girl," this chat was already starting out bad. You may think that you can just wlatz right in here and steal my spotlight, but don't count on _me_ letting you do that."

Let's just say we got out on the wrong foot.

But I soon forgot about that little mishap when I met the two absolute comedy geniuses, Nico and Grady!

They welcomed me quite warmly. They even offered to give me a tour of the rest of the lot that Marshall hadn't got to along with Zora.

"Thanks you guys. I really don't know how I'm gonna remember all of this."

I was feeling way overwhelmed. And that was an understatement.

"Just hang with us, and it'll be cool," advised Nico.

This tour went through the whole expanse of the lot. When they had finsihed showing me the So Random! highlights, we were coming

to a different corridor.

"Where does this lead to?" I was curious. It looked huge.

"Oh that's just some wacky drama show-" Grady was cut off by someone else's voice.

"Well, who is this?"

I found myself looking into a pair of big, blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

I smiled and said, "I know. I've watched your show before."

I felt suddenly shy. I mean, can you blame me. Chad is _beyond _cute.

"I'm Sonny Munroe, I just joined the cast of So Random!"

He grimaced and then nodded.

"Ahh, so _you're_ the new Random."

He spoke that like it was a bad thing.

"Um, yeah I am. I'm really excited."

He smiled at me again.

"Well, it's really nice to have a fresh face to look at around here. I wasn't sure if they would ever get another one on So Random! again."

At this, I noticed Nico and Grady glaring daggers at Chad.

"Alright Sonny. I think you've heard enough from this bonehead. Let's go." Nico started pulling me in the opposite direction.

Chad caught up with us.

"No, no. I insist that you stay. We should talk."

He smiled really sweetly at me.

"That is, if you would like."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure what to do. Nico and Grady were in a rush to leave. Zora had disappeared somewhere.

"Uh, I think I have to go. It was nice meeting you, though."

I smiled at him. He was really nice. Almost too nice.

"I look forward to talking with you more."

He gave me a wink and headed back to his show.

I felt light-headed. He was _adorable_.

"What was that about?" I asked Nico and Grady. "Why were in such a hurry to leave? That was rude."

They both rolled their eyes. "Chad's the one that's rude." Said Grady.

"What are you talking about? He was completely nice."

Nico mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked him, studying his face closely.

"I-It's nothing. I'll tell you later."

Strange.

I have a feeling things won't be boring around here.


	3. Opposites Attract

"Sonny."

"Chad."

Ok, so I had learned a lot about..._him_ in the last 24 hours.

He was the type of guy that had five girlfriends in a week.

On an off week.

He was the type of guy who starred in a we-think-we're-_so_-much-better-than-you, stuffy, and overdramatic show like Mackenzie Falls.

There was little difference between Mackenzie and Chad. Except for the fact that Mackenzie might be just a tiny bit more classier than Chad.

Too bad he's a _fictional _character. And Chad's not even that great of an actor. He's not even that cute. I mean he's not. I'm serious.

Chad looked at me and squinted his eyes, "Something bothering you, Munroe?" He asked me innocently. As if he didn't know.

"Oh, no Chad. Not at all. In fact, I couldn't be more cheerful." I gave him a big, perky, and totally _fake_ smile.

"Oh really? Cause you look a little down." He gave me a little puppy pout.

I glared at him. He was good. I had to give him that. Those blue eyes of his were brimming with concern. Ok, maybe he was an _ok_ actor.

"Gee. Why would I be down?" I rolled my eyes and was fixing to go on my way when he stopped me.

"So, I know what some _people_ might of told you. But that doesn't mean thats who I am."

I knew who he meant by _people_.

I turned to face him once more. I never, ever backed down from a challenge.

"Oh really? Well then, who are you exactly?" I wasn't joking. That was pure curiosity. I was curious to see what kind of lie he was going to throw at me this time.

He stuck his chin up and started drabbling, "Well I'm a very kind, and compassionate, sensitive, not to mention _adorable_, blue-eyed, blond-haired, down-to-earth guy."

Ok, that was _hysterical._ I started laughing uncontrollably. I was only half aware of him glaring daggers at me. Not that I cared.

"Ok that was," Laughter, "hilarious." Peals of laughter, " the funniest part," shaking with laughter, "was the down to earth part!"

I was snorting with laughter now. When I finally composed myself, I wiped me tears from my eyes and took deep breaths.

"Thank you Chad, for giving me that laugh I needed so much. I have to admit, that was funnier than one of our sketches by far."

He looked really angry. Too angry to speak.

"Well," he finally said, "I'll have the last laugh when you end up falling in love with me."

My laughing stopped there. He had an evil smile pasted to his face.

"Right. Me. Fall in love. With you?"

Oh please. That was just short of impossible.

He smiled a charming, yet frustrating smile. "That's right. You might not believe it now, but when it happens, don't say I didn't tell you so."

I tossed my hair, "I don't fall in love with jerks like you." My voice held some truth in it. I had experienced some things in the past that made me very cautious around guys.

Even if I did fall in love with Chad, which I'm not saying I will, I wouldn't let it show. I couldn't.

"Fine," said Chad, "tell yourself what you want.

"Fine! I will."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

With that, I turned on my heel and walked away.

I had a feeling that things around here would most certainly not be boring.


	4. HideandSeek

CPOV

It was late in the evening. It was time to go home. But I didn't quite feel like going home.

I was wandering the halls of Condor Studios, bored out of my mind. I had already made my way through the maze of hallways on the Mackenzie Falls side.

I was now mindlessly drifting through the halls of So Random! For what reason I do not know.

It had been a little over a month since Sonny had begun to work here. I was accustomed to seeing her everyday and even more accustomed to our endless quarreling.

Not that I, myself, minded it. I was always amused at Sonny's annoyed expressions.

Portlyn had been teasing me lately about forming a crush on Sonny. I was nowhere near forming a "crush" on her ok? We were simple frenemies.

Maybe not so_ simple_ but you get my point.

I was just walking up a desolate corridor when a slit of light coming from under a door caught my eye. It was the So Random! prophouse.

I went to the door and listened. They were having a discussion. I heard laughter. I heard a distinct laughter that made me want to laugh.

Sonny had the most natural laugh I had ever heard. It seemed like laughing was a part of her life. Like she couldn't live without laughter.

I hesitated with my hand on the door. I wasn't sure if the randoms would welcome me. But I really wanted some amusement. Something to distract me.

So Random! was the place to go for distraction. So I opened the door and all heads turned my way.

"Randoms," I greeted them, coming in and going over to their little group.

"Chad," they said back. I inconspicuously looked at Sonny's expression, she had her eyes narrowed at me.

I guess she hadn't got over the "tater tot" thing that happened in the cafeteria earlier. Well, it _was_ an accident.

"So, what kind of immature little scheme are you up to now?" I sat on the couch and made myself comfortable. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"We were just about to play hide-and-seek until _you_ showed up." She looked at me with the usual expression of annoyance.

I stifled a grin.

The other four exchanged sly glances. The dark one (Nico?) said, "Hey Chad, why don't you play with us?"

Sonny's eyes darted to his face. She shook her head and mouthed "no,no!"

Just so I could make Sonshine nervous, I nodded, "Yeah, I mean why not? I have nothing else to do."

"Awesome," chanted Nico, "that will even up our teams.

When we started sorting ourselves into teams, I noticed how quickly people grouped up. Tawni hurriedly grabbed Zora and Nico and Grady quickly sided with each other.

That left me, and Sonny, standing all alone.

You have got to be kidding me. I can't be left alone with _her_.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" I screeched looking around at the others.

"Why can't we do boys against girls? It would be more even." How could they argue with that?

"Because," replied Zora, "its _way_ more fun this way!"

Everyone nodded their agreement, except for Sonny.

Her cheeks were red. With anger or embarassment I couldn't tell.

She began to say spicily, "This is _so _not-"

"Ok, me and Grady will count first. Now go hide." Nico turned on his heel and began counting.

"Ugh!" Sonny groaned and glared at me.

"I guess you're stuck with me Munroe," I said with a smirk

Her cheeks went red again and she turned away. "Well, what are we waiting for. We better go hide." She mumbled.

Her voice had an icy undertone.

We began to hurriedly run through the halls. Most of which I was unfamiliar with. I couldn't believe I was playing this childish game.

"Where is there to hide in Chuckle City, anyway?" We were both searching frantically for a place that would accomodate two people.

"Don't ask me! I can't think of anything." Frustration laced her voice.

We were just about to open the door to another corridor when a smile lit her face.

"Wait! I know the perfect place. C'mon."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me through other hallways. Finally, we came to some stairs. They were old and rickety looking.

"I found this place the other day. I was just exploring and came to this. No one ever comes up here."

We were just climbing the steps when we heard voices and frantic footsteps. Nico and Grady were shouting as they ran through the nearby hallway.

Sonny and I exchaged quick glances. "Oh no!" She cried out. "They'll see us. Hurry!"

We stumbled over each other trying to get to the door. When we finally opened it and stumbled in and shut it back, we were completely out of breath.

"Ok.... that was.... weird," I muttered, totally out of breath.

"Yeah....but at least.... we outrunned... them," Sonny gasped.

After I had regained my ability to breath I looked around. "What is this anyway?"

It was disgusting. There was dust everywhere. So much for breathing.....

"It's the attic. Pretty cool, huh?"

Right.... sure.

"Cool? Really Sonny, really?" I shook my head and looked around some more. I grimaced at the sight of what looked like old clothes in a chest.

"Yeah. Its like, proof of old stories from this place. Like forbidden secrets stored away up here."

She pulled something from one of the dusty shelves.

"Look at this. It's an old photo album." She opened it to reveal pictures of So Random! casts from years before.

"And why, exactly, do you think I'd be interested in seeing that?" I rolled my eyes.

Sonny snapped the book shut. "I don't know what I was thinking," she snapped. "If it doesn't invovle you why bother?"

She sat down in a chair that was beside a very dirty, small window. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Well, could you really blame me. But then the _nice guy _in me bugged me to make nice with her again.

"What's your favortie color?" I heard myself blurt out. I was surprised. I mean, yes, I was curious about her. She was so, so different that I wondered what her likes and dislikes were.

She didn't seem hung up on most of the things other hollywood teens were.

"What?" She asked, looking at me curiously. Her eyes were still hard.

"If we have to pass the time I might as well make it semi-interesting."

I sighed and leaned up gingerly against an old desk.

She smiled just a bit, "curious about me are you?" She teased me.

"Huh, uh, no, like I said, its to pass the time." I lied. I was pretty curious about her. I didn't really know her _all _that well.

In those twenty minutes or so we were there (Grady and Nico weren't very good seekers...) I learned some things about her. And, in turn, she learned things about me.

Lucky girl.

I learned that her favorite color was green. She loved animals and children. And her favorite breakfast was simple cereal. I learned that she had found laughter to be "the best band-aid for life" when she was a little child.

It seemed she was also curious about me as well. She learned my favorite color was orange, that I loved rainy days, I had braces when I was 13, and finally, that I was more real than anyone could ever really imagine.

When the two _randoms_ did finally find us, we had resoved whatever issue we had. Of course, we would go back to our arguments tomorrow.

Those twenty minutes in the attic proved to be more relaxing than twenty hours in a spa. We had actually talked for the first time. Without our differences getting in the way.

I think Sonny and I had just had.... a _moment._


	5. Lost and Found

CPOV

"What's going on Munroe?" I asked looking around at what used to be her dressing room. Now various pieces of clothing cluttered the ground.

I looked around. It wasn't just clothes. _Everything_ was out of order. Ok, Sonny is usually Miss Organization.

"I lost something important," I heard her mumble from somewhere.

Ah, there she was. Under another pile.

"Important how exactly?" I walked inside and laughed when I saw her flinging even more stuff from the counters of her vanity.

"My script for this week's sketch! Marshall is going to _kill _me."

Ok, it's time for me to back away slowly. She was going to try to hypnotize me into helping her. I could feel it.

"I'm sorry. Well, gotta go." I began to dart out of the room when I felt a hand on my arm dragging me back.

"Chad! Please, please, please help." I turned and saw her little puppy pout. Sigh, why could I not say no to her?

"Fine. But if it makes me late for my massage.... oh, it won't be good."

She rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't want that would we now."

We both began to search up and down and all around. In corners and crevasses underneath the sofas.

"Are you sure that you left it in here?" I wouldn't be too happy if I had spent time on my _knees_ in the _floor_ just to find it had been somewhere else in plain view the whole time.

"Yes! I haven't even taken it out of the room. We just got them a few hours ago," she was sifting through some drawers once more.

"How did you lose it that quick?" I turned and gave her a look. She blushed.

"I got distracted and I crammed it somewhere and I... forgot where I crammed it." She smiled sheepishly.

"Great," I commented dryly to myself.

"Just keep looking."

We were both flinging everything around. The room now resembled backstage at a circus. Not that I knew what that looked like, but know I had a good picture.

Finally I came upon a small chest with some drawers. It was buried underneath various cardigans and make-up cases.

I opened up the first drawer and looked. Only thing in there were a few bracelets and necklaces. I shuddered. I haven't had the best experiences with jewelry.

The next drawer held more promise. It had several papers and pictures and photo album stuffed in the minimal space.

My eyes fell on a sheath of papers.

"I found it!" I yelled holding up the wrinkled sheets of script.

Sonny's head quickly popped up from under the vanities. "Where!"

I pointed to the drawer and said, "It was stuffed in here along with all this other junk." I grimaced at the mess of papers littering the drawer.

Her eyes widened when she saw the drawer, "Oh, that one. Uh, great. Can I have it," she held out her hand while trying to shut the drawer.

Hmmm, suspicious.

"Anything the matter Sonshine?" I raised my eyebrows at her leg against the drawer.

She did her best to look innocent. "Me? Nooo. Psh, are you kidding I'm fine."

Yeah, there was definitely something up.

"Then move your leg," I said trying to restrain a laugh at her grimace,

"Uh, why should I? Its not like there's anything in there." She crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

She was acting really weird. I had to know what was in that drawer now.

"Something to hide, Munroe?" I asked cocking my head.

"No... I already told you its nothing."

"Ok then. If you say so."

I got up and began to walk off. When I saw her move out of the corner of my eye, I turned around and raced back to the drawer.

"No!" She cried. She raced over to me. "Chad Dylan Cooper, you... you are _such _a jerk!"

I knew that. "Tell me something I don't know."

She was still fuming while I opened the drawer and began looking through the contents.

At first, I wasn't sure what she was so desperate about hiding. That was before I saw the picture.

I almost passed over it. I did a double-take. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Huh. Munroe, is this me?" I looked at her cherry-colored face and grinned.

"No Chad. It's your evil twin." She rolled her eyes, embarrassed.

It was a picture of me. I was looking casual in jeans and a tee with a red jacket over it. My hair was looking particularly good.

"_That_ was a lame joke," I shook my head and stood up to face her.

"Somebody's got a crush!" I sang out.

She glared at me, her face still pinkish. She grabbed the photo out of my hand.

"Oh, please! Crush? Yeah right. I just... wanted a photo of everyone I know from Condor Studios for a scrapbook."

She stuffed it back in the "forbidden" drawer.

Wow, that was a horrible excuse. "Right, right. That's why you put in the drawer for me to find."

Nice move Sonshine.

"I didn't see you as the snooping type. I should've known." She sighed and sat on the couch.

Ok, I was kind of feeling bad for her now. She was kind of cute when she was embarrassed, though. Stupid cute.

Darn nice me. I walked away from the drawer, leaving the photo behind, "Well Munroe, I guess I'll see you around."

She looked at me, confused. "You mean, you aren't going to take the picture and give it to some reporter and say 'look what I found in Sonny Munroe's dressing room'?"

If I wasn't so darn nice I would. "Nope. I'll let you keep it for your little scrapbook," I teased her.

She smiled. "Thanks Chad, that's sweet."

I smiled and waved. Then I turned around and looked back in, "Oh yeah and that idea you had, I could do that with any photo of me."

I laughed and called one more goodbye before leaving.

Wow.

Today had been quite an interesting day.

I'm not so sure what that picture of me meant exactly. But I felt like it was something good to come.


	6. Heights and Ladders

It was the day for So Random! and Mackenzie Falls to do community service around Condor Studios.

I was _so_ mad.

Not about the community service. About who was my partner.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

The egotistical Hollywood Heartthrob who thought he could get anything or anyone he wanted.

I was excited about community service day, until they announced the pairings.

When my name and Chad's were announced together, my first thought was that he would definitely try to get out of it.

And he did.

But it did absolutely no good. We were stuck together. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

We had to clean windows.

Not just any windows. The huge windows that sat on the very tops of the walls in one of the main corridors.

You may think, what's so bad about that?

I'm absolutely terrified of heights. And climbing ladders. Both of which I would have to face.

I tried explaining this to the ones in charge, they replied by handing me a big bucket of soapy water, towels, sponges, and those window scrapers.

So that's what lead us here, right beside the huge, long, menacing ladder that lead to a platform next to the big windows.

My stomach churned with nerves. The worst part was, Chad would find out my fear and would have major dirt on me.

"Ladies first Sonny," said Chad, gesturing to the ladder that was my doom.

Of course he'd pick now to be nice. "No, I insist Chad, you can go first."

He raised his eyebrows,"Why Sonny? Anything wrong?"

Oh no. Has he guessed that I'm scared already? I must not be good at hiding it.

"No, I'm, uh, just trying to be nice," I say with a nervous laugh.

Chad just nodded his head. "Right, well, I think you're... scared."

He made a pouty face at me. Oh, he was good.

"Scared?" I said trying to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Please, I'm not scared."

"Then go," he said looking at me intensely.

"Fine, I will," what was I getting myself into this time?

"Good, because I'm waiting."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"I'm going."

"Then go!"

I took a deep breath and looked up at the huge height I would have to climb.

I gulped. I couldn't do this. I was terrified.

Nevertheless I put my palms on the bars of the ladder.

I put my feet on next and closed my eyes tight. I climbed a little ways up.

I was dumb enough to look down. Even though the ground wasn't far away it still made me feel sick.

I tried to climb more but I was frozen to the spot. I was about to faint. I could feel it.

"Sonny? Are you gonna climb or just sit there all day enjoying the view?"

I felt anger flare up in the pathway of my fear. I took another step. My legs were shaking so bad, I missed the step and my foot slipped.

I lost my grip on the ladder and screamed as I fell.

I was bracing myself for the feel of hard, concrete ground when I felt two warm, strong arms suddenly clasp around my waist.

I held on to his shoulders and kept my eyes closed. I was shaking badly.

When I had composed myself, I looked up into his eyes. They looked shocked.

I blushed when I felt his arms around my waist and realized I was standing very close to him.

Although he had just saved me from a horrible fall, I felt so right there with him.

"Uhh," I began stuttering.

"Are you-" he tried not knowing what to say either.

"I don't-" we were both at a loss for words.

Finally I found my voice again "Um, thanks," I said giving him a shaky smile.

He nodded, his blonde-hair hanging disheveled over his bright blue eyes, "No problem."

We were still standing in that same position. It felt like we were both waiting for something to happen, whatever that _something_ was, when I heard someone clear their throat.

I saw Tawni looking at us, amusement in her eyes.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked looking at me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"No!" We both said at the same time, stepping away.

"Ok, then," she continued walking but you could tell she was grinning ear to ear.

She had been trying to convince me and Chad that we liked each other. So what if I did? It wasn't any of her business anyway. Not that I did. I mean, we were complete opposites. She called it chemistry.

"I'm sorry about that Sonny, I didn't know you would fall or anything like that."

Chad's cheeks were still pink and he looked a little guilty.

I smiled, still giddy from his arms around my waist, "How did you even know?"

He shrugged, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I have my ways." Back to his cocky self. But I found it cute now.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, "What was I thinking?"

He laughed and said, "Well, how about we get back to work. And I'll help you up the ladder this time."

So we got back to work.

And he did hold my hand all the way up.

And down.


	7. Sickness

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They're appreciated soooo much!**

* * *

_"ah....CHOO"_

Ugh. I hated being sick.

"You ok Munroe?"

I rolled my eyes when I heard his voice. I wasn't in the mood for him today.

"Do I _look_ ok to you?" I retorted, searching in my bag for yet another tissue.

I had woken up this morning to a one hundred degree temperature.

"Well, you look kinda sick to me," Chad said.

He was leaning against the wall and he was dressed casually in jeans and a tee. My heart was racing.

Ok, so our relationship is complicated. He makes me crazy in a good _and_ bad way.

"Gee Chad. Thanks for telling me that, I never woulda guessed!"

I sat heavily down on the couch in the prophouse. I felt as if I was going to faint.

"Ok miss sarcasm," he said sitting next to me.

My heart sped up, to my dismay.

"Why did you even come to work if you're not feeling well?"

I wished I hadn't come.

"Because I don't let illness keep me down. I haven't been out a single day and I don't plan on sickness causing me to."

I went into another sneezing fit.

"Alright, I think I had better take you home."

Wait. What?

"Why would you do that?"

I had to admit it was tempting.

"Because you need rest. Obviously." His blue eyes were innocent.

Chad wouldn't just offer to take me home without an ulterior motive. Would he?

"Why do care anyway Chad. I'm not even that sick."

Ok, that was a total lie. I have never felt this bad.

He sighed and said "Number one: nobody else needs to get sick on account of you. Including me."

Ugh, typical Chad.

"Number two: I never said that I cared, you know."

Oh right. He offered to take me home why then?

"And number three: you look like a ghost and sound like a frog. No offense."

What was I supposed to say? Non-taken?

"Well, I'm still not going home either way," I said crossing my arms resolutely across my chest.

He grabbed my hand and stood up. I blushed.

"Oh yes you are. Come on."

I looked at his hand in mine. It felt kind of nice.

"You can't make me," I said staring defiantly into his eyes.

"Oh yes I can. I know your secret," He said looking devilishly at me.

Uh-oh.

"What secret?"

I was relieved when he said, "I heard you were ticklish.

That relief didn't last long.

"No Chad! I don't feel good. Don't."

"Then come with me."

"NO!"

He started tickling me and I laughed which hurt. It turned into a coughing fit.

"Fine! Fine I'll go!" I finally relented standing up.

His hands rested on my waist and he smirked.

"Can't resist me can you."

I rolled my eyes. I felt woozy. Not just because of the sickness.

"Just because your forcing me," I said glaring.

"Well, you know that deep, deep down you want to come with me."

His eyes looked into mine and I felt a connection between us for a fraction of a second.

Then it was gone. He moved his hands from my waist but still stood close.

"Let's go then," I said breathlessly.

I didn't know exactly what was happening between us, but I kind of liked it.


	8. Snow Day

CPOV

I glared at the snow from where I sat in the parking lot. I wasn't used to snow, and I had felt my hopes of a snow-free winter plummet when I looked out the window this morning.

And of course Condor Studios was not going to close.

So I was dressed in layers upon layers in my poor attempts to keep the snow and cold concealed.

The cold hit me like a brick wall when I first stepped out of the car. I made sure my super-thick hat was on tight.

I wasn't about to let some petty snow ruin my hair. That was just unthinkable.

I began my slow, careful trek to the front doors. They just_ had_ to be remodeling our parking garage this winter when we needed it the most.

"Chad?" I heard her voice and that made me spin quickly around, which made me slip and almost fall had it not been for the trash can convienently placed beside the building.

Sonny Munroe was grinning from ear-to-ear. She skipped thru the snow and in front of me.

I was shocked to see that she was wearing snow-boots, ear-muffs, a thick jacket,a scarf, mittens. She was really dressed for the snow.

"Wow, you think you're prepared for snow Sonny?" I asked, eyeing her winter garb.

She blushed.

"I'm just a little excited. We saw snow all winter long in Wisconsin and I kind of missed it," she said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. There was no denying how cute she looked in her winter get-up, I had to admit.

Her creamy white skin seemed to be glowing today. Her lips turned up in a permanent smile.

"Miss the snow?" How could anyone miss this frozen, messy torment.

"Yeah, I mean isn't it so beautiful and magical?" She looked dreamily into the whiteness.

It wasn't beautiful, it was just a burden to people like me.

"Right, maybe for people like you who have nothing better to do than sit around making snow angels all day."

I was frustrated with the snow which made me grumpy. And, as usual, I was taking it out on Sonny.

She fought back, though, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"You're such a jerk Chad. You're so self-obsessed that you can't even enjoy the first snowfall of winter."

_That_ was so..... well, true. And that's what made me mad.

"I'm not a jerk. I'm just not a boring low-life," I said unwilling to surrender.

Without replying Sonny started walking angrily toward the door. She tugged on the handle but nothing happened.

She looked at me curiously. I shrugged.

That's when I saw the sign.

"Um Sonny?"

She turned and gave me an exsasperated, questioning look. I pointed to the sign.

It read,

_Condor Studios will be closed today. If nobody has contacted you, we are planning to be closed for the next two days. Sorry for any inconvience._

_Condor Studios Staff._

Well, that explained the lack of cars in the parking lot.

"What?" screeched Sonny.

She looked around the snow-packed parking lot.

"Why didn't anyone call us?"

I was wondering the same thing. I _was _their most popular star. Didn't they have the decency to inform me of a closing?

Sonny continued to fume about this while I stayed silent. My mind was suddenly filled with a devilish idea blocking my annoyance.

I gathered up a snowball in my hand with smooth silence. I packed it together and launched it.

She gasped as the snow hit her on the cheek. It slid down and dripped through her scarf.

She glared daggers at me.

I couldn't control my laughter. Her face was hilarious. I was doubled over and in pain with the funniness of it all.

"You think that was funny?" Her voice was icier than the snow.

"Yeah, I do." My laughter had subsided some, giving me the ability to talk.

"Well," she said with an evil smirk, "you're going to have to pay for that."

Uh-oh.

I started running.

We ran around the parking lot. She stayed on my tail, with two huge fistuls of snow. I knew exactly where she would put them.

My hair.

We began laughing after a while. though. Her anger at me obviously had subsided. The snow she held had melted and we were now mindlessy running thru the parking lot.

My legs were feeling wobbly. She caught up to me. I tripped over my own foot, causing her to trip, and she landed on top of me.

Our faces were inches apart.

I knew it was about to happen. I couldn't resist.

I was going to kiss her. I had been wanting to for a while, though I hadn't really thought about it. Until now.

Her pretty brown eyes stared into mine. Her cheeks had turned pink.

I wasn't sure how she'd react to the kiss, so I was hesitant.

I could smell the scent of strawberries coming off of her. A few strands of her hair tickled my face.

Just as I was about to lean in, my cell phone's shrill ring sounded out through my pocket.

Seriously?!?

Sonny jumped up. Her cheeks were red now. She looked down and cleared her throat.

The worst part was, it ended up being my manager.

Yeah, you want to know what he said. That Condor Studios was closed today.

How nice of him.....

"Well, that was a little late," I said in utter annoyance.

Sonny smiled a little and nodded. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Um, I have to be getting home now. I had a nice time Chad."

She spoke softly, but she was saying this with genuine feeling.

I wasn't sure what to say. My emotions were swirling in me, making me dizzy. I had never felt this way over a girl before.

I bade her goodbye and watched her climb into her car and drive away.

I started to my own car, reveling in what I had learned today.

Even though it was subtle, without all the fireworks and sparkles, I knew one thing for sure.

I was in love with Sonny Munroe.

And I hadn't even noticed.


	9. Questions and Answers part I

**Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews!!! It really keeps me going.**

* * *

**CPOV**

It seemed to play in slow motion right before my eyes. I saw her face crumple in horror and the tears immediately start to stream down her face.

I looked to see what had caused this horrifying reaction.

My heart seemed to stop.

Amidst the crowd of people and the loud, pounding music, I saw a sight that made even me angry.

Sonny's date.

Kissing another girl.

I turned to comfort her, or at least gauge the amount of pain on her face.

But she was gone. I assumed that she had completely fled the building.

Not that I blamed her or anything.

Tawni came up to me with a look of dismay that mirrored my own internal thoughts.

I looked toward the door but the thick crowd made it impossible to see that far ahead. I was ready to go after Sonny, but I was also tempted to give that idiot a piece of my mind.

I couldn't believe it had went this far. Especially not with Sonny.

**two days earlier**

I tried to swallow my anxiety.

I looked across the cafeteria to the usual table of So Random!

I rarely ever stepped within ten feet of it.

Unless I wanted something.

They were laughing and chatting like normal as they swapped jokes and discussed new sketch ideas.

I should know. I strained to hear their conversation every day.

The laugh that stood out in my hearing the most was the most light-hearted and dizzying laugh one could here.

Of course Sonny would have a perfect laugh. I was completely convinced that she was absolutely perfect.

Everything she did had such signifigance in my mind. Even the little, seemingly insignifigant, things drawed my attention more than anything had ever drawn it before.

This moment was no different. Her eyes with their depth and her smile with its shine.

I was in love to the point of no return. It had taken me this long to realize it.

I couldn't forget that day just a few short weeks ago, when our lips had almost met.

It made small shivers run up my spine.

I shook these thoughts out of my head, focusing solely on my mission.

Ask Sonny to the Christmas dance.

Every year Condor Studios held a special Christmas dance. And every year I showed up with some dazzlingly famous date.

Nobody ever questioned me showing up alone, though it would make more sense.

You would think that, if I showed up alone, I would have more options.

The truth is, I really wasn't interested in the extremely monotonous girls.

They were all the same, only characterized by their fame, wealth, and looks that they achieved by hours in front of the mirror with their many stylists.

The only reason I even pretended to be into them was for my image.

In truth, I've never met a girl I _really_ liked. The reason being that Hollywood girls weren't really my type.

Believe it or not.

Sonny Munroe _was_ my type. And I was going after her.

I walked up to their table and leaned on the back of her chair.

The laughter and chatter stopped instantaneously. The looks I received varied from annoyance to delight.

The delight coming from Tawni's face. Sonny's face was unreadlable.

The delight from blondie's face ultimately was directed at Sonny. Obviously, she was excited to see us.... interacting? Was that the word.

The other two wore annoyed expressions that meant they were about to depart. To avoid an inevitable showdown.

"We'll meet up with you guys later," the skinny one said. He got up and put his tray on the return and skidded out the door with the other one mirroring him.

I rolled my eyes and sauntered over to the vacated chair. I sat down and fixated my trademark smile on my face. It was sure to woo her in.

I hoped.

I decided to start the conversation ball rolling by asking Tawni the detailed questions. It would keep me from getting flustered for one thing.

"So, Tawni," I began casually. She raised her eyebrows.

"I was just wondering.... you would happen to know if a certain Sonny Munroe was going to the Christmas dance would you?"

No need to beat around the bush. That wasn't my style.

A smile played at the edges of her lips but her eyes had hesitation in them.

"Actually she is. After I begged her for two hours straight."

She smirked smugly in Sonny's direction.

I could almost feel Sonny's eyes rolling.

I didn't dare look at her and lose my carefully controlled front.

"Would she be interested in having a date?"

I was trying to get these words out as quickly as possible. It made it easier. I felt both girls tense beside me, however, and it made me nervous.

"Yeah," said Tawni, her eyes flashing to Sonny's face, "I believe she would."

She looked down at her lap and I could hear Sonny clear her throat.

There was something that Tawni wasn't telling me.

"Would she want to go with me?"

I had lost my confident voice. These words came out in a weak manner.

I heard Sonny gasp and I felt her eyes turn to me.

I braved a look at her and lost my confidence completely.

Her eyes held a sort of delight in them, like happiness. But they also held a look of regret.

This time, Sonny spoke before Tawni could even come up with a reasonalble response.

"Chad," she said, looking into my eyes with unmistakable regret. "I already have a date."

These words came out as a soft whisper, yet they had the power to shatter my heart.

Or rip it out completely.

Her eyes held pity for me. Pity. She felt pity for me?

Like she knew I needed her.

Wanted her.

I fought back the pain that was was slicing through me. I was desperately hoping she wouldn't read the disappointment in my eyes.

"Chad I'm so, so sorry. I-" I stopped her before she finished her sentence.

"It's fine. I was just... curious. I mean, it would've been fun to go as friends."

But that was the farthest from the truth. Mere friends wouldn't do much for me. I had been planning to make a move.

I had lost any chance of doing that.

I wanted to ask who he was. But I was afraid that it would reveal the absolute misery that had taken residence within me.

I got up and made sure I put attitude in my voice. To cover anything else that was in it.

"Well, I have better things to do, and _way_ better places to be than here."

I looked directly into Sonny's eyes. They held sadness. For what reason I had no idea.

"Its always a pleasure."

I tried to put sarcasm into the words that had once been truth and had now turned bleak.

It had obviously worked.

Sonny sighed.

"Of course," was her simple response.

I turned without another word toward the door.

I had been so sure that she felt _something_ for me.

I had been planning this moment for a week. Except my plan had included a yes and a very happy feeling in my heart.

Now, I just felt numb.

I had thought no girl could ever break my heart.

That was when I met the one girl who could.

And she had.

All I could do was wonder who this mystery man was that had stolen her heart.

I shook the pain out of my head and regained my composure.

Partially.

We were too different anyway, I reassured myself. It wouldn't have worked out.

But I knew that was a total lie.

I couldn't keep the despondancy I felt from showing thru the rest of the day.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**So, there is a part II to this. So keep your eyes peeled. It will be posted ASAP.**


	10. Questions and Answers part II

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile!!! It's been crazy during the holidays and I've been away.... so anyway, I hope you enjoy these final chapters. Plz comment and subscribe =)**

* * *

**The Night of The Dance**

CPOV

I vowed that I wouldn't think of Sonny tonight, and I was going to honor it. She had a date, it was time to move on.

There is no good reason why I shouldn't enjoy myself tonight.

Except for the girl that I'm utterly infatuated with is chillin' with another guy tonight.

But I _was not going to think about that!_

Right. Let's see how that goes.

I took a long, deep breath before making my entrance.

* * *

SPOV

I sat waiting for him to appear. I was imagining dancing with him and laughing with him.

But I was imagining doing all those things with the wrong him.

I was thinking about Chad.

He had casually asked me to the dance, but it was twenty minutes too late.

Okay, so I'm going to tell you a little about how all this mess happened.

It started when Tawni told me that I should go to the dance with Chad. Of course I denied that I had any feelings for him and that the last thing I wanted to do was go to the dance with him.

She had rolled her eyes and went off on another one of her speeches that ended with me and Chad living happily ever after.

And I, as usual, told her how Chad was an insensitive jerk and that I had no desire to go out with him.

And, as usual, that was a total lie.

Well, when Chad didn't ask me to the dance, she worried about me not having a date.

"If you don't have a date, you can't make an entrance with me and my date, and that wouldn't be good for me."

So she obviously knew a guy that would be interested in going with who was from another show at the studios. His name was Brian.

He had a good reputation as a heart-breaker, but Tawni told me that he had said he was crushing on me.

I was kind of flattered by this, but it didn't curb my feelings toward Chad one bit.

But when Brian asked me to the dance, and Chad _still_ hadn't made his move, I said yes.

And that's just another reason why I was sitting here waiting for Brian instead of dancing with Chad.

I had tried and tried to tell myself that I _did not like Chad. _See what good that did.

I wasn't even sure if he felt the same way. Sure he had asked me to the dance, but it was a friends. He said so himself.

Why didn't I drop Brian and accept Chad's offer, you ask? Well, I didn't want to end up hurt.

I really liked Chad, and this made me wary of spending much time with him.

I had experienced that kind of pain before.

So, therefore, here I was. Waiting for my date who I barely knew. Wishing more every moment that I had accepted Chad's offer.

I was checking the time on my cell. It was five minutes past the time we had decided to meet.

I began to feel anxious. He wouldn't be just another guy that stands me up because I'm not good enough, would he?

I've been through that as well.

I shook that thought out of my head. I sighed, trying to see through the crowds of people.

"Waiting for someone?"

My heart thudded as I immediately recognized that voice.

* * *

CPOV

So much for _not_ thinking about Sonny. But, really, how could I resist.

Sonny looked up at me and sighed, "Yeah, Brian is a little late."

Her voice was dejected, like she was expecting the worst.

"Well, if I were him, I wouldn't keep a girl like you waiting."

Darn it! Those words slipped out of my mouth without me even thinking about it.

She smiled, making my knees go a little weak.

"Wow Chad. I didn't know you were so capable of giving compliments."

She said this last part with a touch of disdain.

She checked the time again and sighed. She was twirling a strand of her dark hair.

I couldn't keep my eyes from glancing over her.

She looked beautiful. Her deep green dress flowed over her body in a shimmering daze.

She looked absolutely perfect.

I was even more miserable than before now. Stupid perfect.

"Haha, funny," I said rolling my eyes. I was trying to start our old, familiar banter.

She smiled again, brighter, bigger. I could make her smile, yet Brian was the cause of her despair.

Haha Brian, haha.

"Uh, while your waiting, would you care to dance."

These words also slipped out without warning.

I grimaced internally.

"Um..." Sonny looked into my eyes. I caught my breath, her brown eyes were so deep, so pretty. I could see she was torn.

But she wanted to say yes, to _me_.

My heart was pounding. I felt that familair, easy connection between us. She shyed away.

"I have to go look for Brian." With that, she fled.

Ugh.

Everytime she looks like she actually wants me, she shys away.

Why?!

I sighed. I leaned against the nearby wall. I wasn't exactly in the mood to party now.

"What did you do to her!" Tawni came up to me, her eyes flashing.

Uhhh....

"What?!" I screeched.

Had she seen what was going on... was she referring to our little "moment" we had going on?

My pulse raced.

"I saw her over here talking to you, and all the sudden she is crying?"

Ok, Tawni was beyond mad. But, wait, Sonny's crying.

"What do you mean?" I was _so_ confused.

"Here, _let me show you._" She said this between clenched teeth. She led me over to another group of sofas.

Sonny was standing a little ways away.

I watched her face crumple in pain. Tears were streaming down her face.

My heart broke as I watched the scene play out in fron of my eyes.

Sonny's date, kissing another girl. Sonny darted through the crowed, headed for the door.

I wanted to _kill _Brian.

Had it not been for Tawni seeing Sonny run through the crowd, and yelling for me to go after her, I would've started something.

But I tore myself away from the scandal and started running toward her.

I watched her run wildly out the door, pulling her coat on as she went.

I pushed through the door just in time to see her running through the parking lot, toward So Random's! studio.

I tried to catch up with her. I realized I had forgotten my jacket when the snow started falling heavier.

I didn't care, I was just concerned about reaching Sonny.

* * *

**A/n- So, what did you think??? Let me know. Part three will be up soon.**


	11. The Answers

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I guess I knew Sonny. Because I seemed to know where to go with no trace of doubt in my mind.

My feet led me directly there, almost without thinking.

Sure enough, there was Sonny. She was all crumpled up on the prophouse couch; her face buried in the pillows.

"Go away," the tears in her voice were audible even though the pillow muffled her voice.

I sat down beside her. I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't used to this kind of thing. Comforting people.

It wasn't something I needed to know how to do. That is, until I met Sonny.

I had fell for her hard, yes. And with that, came a sense of selflessness. It came naturally, without my knowing.

That certainly helped me here. I looked at her dejected form and took a breath. I would just let my words come out naturally.

"You really liked him didn't you."

It was a statement not a question. It was pretty obvious.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, and then straightened fully. I handed her a tissue and waited while she wiped the tears from her eyes.

She stared at her hands for a while and then let out a brittle, humorless laugh.

"The funny thing is, no, not really."

Our eyes met then. I waited for an explanation. Of course I was surprised.

"It's just..." she began to answer my unspoken question. "It's just that I thought that, for once, some guy might _actually _like me for, well, me."

I wanted to bust out laughing right then and there. If she only knew. All of the sudden, I had an overwhelming urge to tell her exactly how I felt about her.

She heaved a heavy sigh, looking around. I was still silent, giving her room to say whatever she needed.

Which I desperately hoped she would.

"You see, every guy I have ever started caring about has ended up with me hurting."

She looked into my eyes. I felt that familiar connection.

"But this time I've fell completely. And he hasn't caught me yet."

Wait, what?

Was this about Brian or... someone else.

"Are we talking about Brian?" I asked her. I was beyond confused.

A little hint of a smile played on her lips, "No, Chad, we're not."

Ok then... who. Who could _not_ like Sonny back. Whoever this lucky guy was.

"We're talking about you."

A shock ran through me. It was a cold, surprised shock.

Her brown eyes showed more hurt. But this is hurt that _I_ had caused. Without even knowing.

"And I know that you can't possibly feel the same way about me."

Was she serious? Not feel the same way about her? Could she not tell.

It was time to tell her.

I took one of her hands in mine.

"Sonny listen-" I began.

"Save it, Chad," she said jumping up.

"I already know how you feel. And its nothing like what I feel so you can just go."

She walked to the other side of the room and mindlessly fingered a red felt hat.

"And how would you know," I asked quietly. I walked over behind her.

She spun around. "Because, you just want friendship. That's what you said!"

Ok, yes, I did. But, that's when I though that was all there was going to be between us. Not that she would ever believe that.

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing. I don't feel like getting hurt again. Especially not by you!"

Especially not by me?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I looked deep into her eyes. My own eyes hard, yet pleading.

She shook her head and marched across the room again. I turned and watched her.

She crossed her arms and said, "You don't have to pretend to like me, you know that right?"

Pretend? She was c-r-a-z-y.

I looked at her intensely. "What if I'm not pretending?"

For a moment, I saw a bit of relief flow in her eyes. It was soon replaced by that old spark.

She shook her head at that, anger was filling her eyes.

"Because, whether you believe it or not, I know you."

With that one simple statement, I knew that I didn't deserve to earn her trust.

And I was going to tell her.

"Sonny," I went over and held her hand in mine. I didn't let her pull away.

"Just let me tell you, _honestly_, how I feel. You'll just have to trust me."

She reluctantly nodded her head. I took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

"Ok, I know that I really don't deserve for you to trust me. But please, just _try_. I know that you don't want to be hurt, and I really don't blame you. But I've been in love with you almost since the first day I met you. I know that sounds dramatic, but its true. And the more time we spent together, I slowly started realizing that. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that. And you have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words."

I looked at her face. I almost laughed. Her eyes held a mixture of daze and shock. The shock was no surprise, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't say things like that.

Ever.

"Um, are you ok?" I questioned, looking at her face in concern.

She locked eyes with me for a moment. Then, almost before I knew what was happening, I felt her soft, cherry-flavored lips on mine.

I went weak in the knees and nearly fainted. If my pride wasn't holding me up, I might've.

Her arms were locked around my neck and I felt a rush of delight. My speech worked!

"Yes! Finally!" We broke off when we heard the voice of Tawni.

Her grin was up to her eyes. I flashed a look at Sonny. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were shining. She wore a smile now.

"I knew that you two would be together soon!"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Out," she said pointing to the door.

"Are you going to go out?" She asked as Sonny started to push her toward the door.

"Out," Sonny said, more firm this time.

"But wait-"

Sonny shut the door in her face.

"Guys, this is so not fair!" Tawni was pouting now.

Sonny just shook her head.

"So..." she said looking at me innocently, "are we?"

Truthfully, I wasn't sure.

"Are we...what?" I acted like I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Going to go out," she said, her cheeks coloring as she spoke the words.

"I don't know... are we?" I asked, I tried my best to give her one of my trademark looks that made the ladies swoon.

The look was definitely working.

"If you want..."

How could I not want to?

"Ok then. Pick you up at 8?"

She grinned and nodded, "alright."

I pulled her close once more and put my lips to hers. It left both of us feeling breathless and dazed.

Chad Dylan Cooper still has it.

This time, I have it with exactly the right girl.

* * *

Three Years Later

Sonny and I have been going strong for three years. Now, here I am, at our favorite spot. I am down on one knee and I'm waiting for that one word that will seal our destiny.

"Yes Chad, I'll marry you."

Her lips were on mine instantaneously. All I could think about was how unbelievably awesome it would be for her to be _all mine_.

So, as you can see, our relationship has never been better.

Now, you may be wondering, whatever happened to Brian?

Let's just say, I figured out his uttermost fear.

Yeah, I got a few, maybe fifteen, dogs that weighed over 80 pounds. Then I sprayed my "special" cologne on him. Yep, that did the trick.

Now here I was holding the most beautiful girl in the whole world. The only girl that had the power to change me.

4 years ago, I never would have thought I would have been here.

I guess fate has funny ways of working itself out.

* * *

**A/N- And thats a wrap! Please, please comment! I'll be starting my next story Monday!! Hopefully....**


End file.
